


Mom?

by Dillendopp



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillendopp/pseuds/Dillendopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year to all of you lovely people.</p>
<p>So I decided to give it a try and it's the first one-shot I wrote that is halfway readable and I don't feel ashamed while reading it. :D </p>
<p>I'm sorry for any mistakes.</p>
<p>Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)</p>
<p>Ein großes Dankeschön an Silverspark. Deine tatkräftige Unterstützung hat mir sehr gut geholfen. Schön, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben. :)</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all of you lovely people.
> 
> So I decided to give it a try and it's the first one-shot I wrote that is halfway readable and I don't feel ashamed while reading it. :D 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)
> 
> Ein großes Dankeschön an Silverspark. Deine tatkräftige Unterstützung hat mir sehr gut geholfen. Schön, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben. :)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------

Mom , how did you and Ashy meet?"

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't even know you were interested in that story." Ali says, brushing her son through his hair.

"Well, I am, so tell me." He says, smiling.

"Wait Finn, I'll get our hot chocolate from the kitchen and then, I will tell you." When Ali returns from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate, she takes a seat next to her son right in front of the fireplace. Finn snuggles in his mother's lap and eagerly listens to her.

"At first, I have to say that 8 years ago, I was upset and not really interested in falling in love or being involved in a relationship, because my former fiancé betrayed me and I broke up with him. After the shock and hurt, I began to focus on my career and anything else but love and relationships." Ali tells Finn while watching him and continuously brushing through his now messy hair. "Okay mom but what happened then? I don't think it was easy for Ashy to win your heart..." Finn asks her.

"No, it wasn't. Actually I was pretty upset when we first met. I wanted to meet Kelley and Megan in the mall, so I decided to go there by bike. I drove down second street and had the music of my headphones at the highest volume possible, when it happened. I was hit by a car and fell off my bike. At first, I did not even realize what just happened and after that first shock, I managed to stand up again. That was the second I saw Ashlyn rushing in my direction and she asked if I was okay." Ali says taking a sip from her mug.

Finn stares at her wide eyed and asks: "She hurt you? Really? And you married her after she hurt you? I mean why? I don't get that."

" I married her, because I love her and she did everything possible to make me falling in love with her." Ali says smiling and continues:

"Instead of answering her in a kind way like a regular human being would do, I yelled at her, because all I could focus on was that she broke my beloved bike. I was really mad at her. I didn't even notice that I got excoriations from the accident. Ashlyn was in total shock and horror that she might have hurt me badly and insisted to drive me to the ER. I didn't want to but, you know, that there is no backing out when mama insists on something." Ali says and her son laughs hard: "No there definitely isn't."

"So when we arrived at the hospital, I refused to even talk to her when she absolutely tried her best to start a conversation. She wanted me to let her drive me back to my place but I declined her offer and went back home by bus. After one week, my bike was still broken and it was a Sunday morning when I didn't expect anything or anyone. I sat in my kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee and fruits for breakfast while reading my newspaper when the doorbell rang all of a sudden.

I wondered who it might be because my brother's flight to L.A. was the day before so it wasn't one of his surprise visits.

I opened the door and there it was. Right in front of my door was a brand-new bike which looked exactly the same as my broken one. There was a bouquet of flowers with a card in it. Wait here it is." Ali says and opens the cupboard to look for the card, while her son drinks his last bit of hot chocolate.

"Here Sweetheart, I got it." Alex says and sits down again.

"It says:

Dear Alexandra, I am so sorry for the accident, I shouldn't have been messing around with my mobile while driving. I feel so guilty for your broken bike that I decided to buy a new one. So here it is and I hope you accept my apology. If you should decide to talk to me here is my phone number:

xxxx xxxxxxxx

You may wonder where I got your address from. Well that's my little secret I may or not may be willing to tell you as soon as we have a coffee together.

Yours Ashlyn Harris"

After Ali has read the card for Finn she feels two strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Seems like yesterday, darling." Ashlyn says and smiles at Finn, who makes a face as he would think about something:" Nice try you two, but Ashy you didn't even know mom, so why did you know where she lived?"

"I knew it since we had been at ER. Ali had had to give them some information about who she is and where she lives." Ashlyn says smiling. "Yes and I am very glad that you didn't give up that easy." Ali answers and tenderly kisses her wife.

"Gross!" Yells Finn and runs upstairs.

"I hope his opinion will never change." Ashlyn laughs and kisses Ali again.


End file.
